Minecraft Oasis
Minecraft Oasis is a Minecraft series started on Feb 2, 2013 by Cupquake. This series of Minecraft is by far Cupquake's most popular series since she started YouTube, with episode 24 being the most viewed video on Cupquake's channel. It has gained over a million views since its upload. World House Cupquake's current house was built in a medium sized jungle biome. It's large stone and wood multi-story home. It is currently home to Cupquake, her animals, and her children. The main entrance goes to the front porch which leads to the living room. It is a large wooden bridge over a lake. Also connects to the animal farm which has assorted animals, an elephant, horse stables, and other differnt animals. You can see Lina's (Cupquake's deseased daughter) abandoned home from here. The first floor has a living room, kitchen, a long hallway with mulitple bedrooms and an entrance room to her koi fish pond and her flower garden. It also has a large dining area as well. The second floor contains her storage area, dinosaur studies, alchemy lab, an unfinished enchantment room and a small, automatic Nether wart farm. Third floor has Cupquake's bedroom and shower. There's also a small bird cage. Top floor has a large farm and is connected to the wyvern cage and the Nether portal. The glass bridge connects to the farm (south side), fairy horse enclosures (west side), dinosaur park (north side) and cemetary (east side). It is surrounded by glass and is where the birds used to live. Sand village The sand village, also known as Brian's village is an NPC village to the north of the jungle. It was home to many residents including Brian, Cupquake's ex-husband. Upon arrival in episode 7, Cupquake "borrowed" their wheat and carrots. She introduced herself to the villagers and spent the night in a house with Brian and others. Cupquake would return to the village many times to get married, receive gifts, visit, and to get divorced. Prison The prison was created for Roger to live, it was created in episode 103. Seed The Minecraft world seed is "-378758537411066997." Her house is at the coordinates "X: -60, Y: 67, Z:400." She has the Biomes O' Plenty mod, therefore the world may look slightly different. Characters Cupquake currently lives with her daughters Daisy and Tulip, and her son Andrew. She also has many pets and animals, including a variety of horses, wyverns, dinosaurs, birds, and others. Brian cemetary.jpg|Brian, Cupquake's ex-husband Daisy.png|Diasy, Cupquake's daughter Andrew1.png|Andrew, Cupquake's son Child.jpg|Lina, Cupquake's deceased daughter T6r.jpg|Cupquake holding Joby Mods Minecraft Oasis uses many mods, each mod adds to the full experience of the series. Some mods play a very large role in creating the series and making it unique to other series. Texture pack The texture pack Cupquake is using for Minecraft Oasis is called "FNI Realistic RPG." It can be found here at Planet Minecraft. Appearance on Minecraft SaturDaymolition The Minecraft Oasis world has appeared on the Minecraft SaturDaymolition series, where the entire house was blown up using TNT blocks. Category:Series Category:Minecraft Oasis Category:Important Videos